SakuraxNaruto
by blackangel12399
Summary: Sakura confesses her love to Naruto, and they make end up making love.


Sakura looked over and saw him sleeping, he looked peaceful. She got up slowly to not wake him up and walked out of the tent and sat underneath a tree. She needed time to think because her plan was, was to express her love for Naruto. Sakura was trembling, like how it would feel like to be killed in a mission, she felt like she was sacrificing herself; just putting herself out there. She felt like a wild deer being spotted by a hunter. She thought, "I have to do this. This is the best way to get Naruto to stop this wild goose chase trying to catch Sasuke… maybe it'll start a relationship between Naruto and me too…" She clinched her fist, looked up at the twinkling night sky and gathered her confidence when she heard the tent unzip and Naruto running out and yelling, "Sakura! I woke up and you were gone and I was really worried." Sakura turned around and said a little nervously, "Oh Naruto, you have nothing to worry about me, I was just doing a little thinking is all lets go back in the tent and sleep, we need it for tomorrow!" She started walking back inside their little tent and he followed. They both laid down facing away from each other, she could already hear Naruto snoring, she thought, "He sure falls asleep fast…" She turned around to face him and she whispered, "Naruto? You awake? I kind of…" Naruto turned around and said, "Yeah I'm awake I was just snoring in case you went outside again so I could check on ya." Sakura was a little peeved about that and sternly said, "You don't have to check up on me, I'm not a little girl like I used to be, hmph." She looked down, and Naruto laughed softly, "I know that silly, I just get worried is all, hahaha." She looked up again and said, "Well, don't." Sakura looked around and back down again and started blushing a little bit. Naruto said, "Is there something wrong, or?" "Well," Sakura said, "I do have something to tell you…" Naruto exclaimed, "Well just tell me already! No need to keep me waiting!" "Right…" she spoke real soft and looked him in those piercing blue eyes, "Naruto, I… I love you." His eyes widened and all he could think about was how much she used to love Sasuke. He said, "But it was always, Sasuke this, Sasuke that with you. You couldn't possibly love me. It's Sasuke who's your true love okay Sakura!?" That caught her by surprise, that's not what she wanted to hear, but she quickly replied, "I don't love Sasuke anymore! He, he turned evil and wants to destroy the village! Naruto, after spending all this time with you, I realized that I love you, and only you, you're the one for me." He looked down a bit, and said "Prove it." Sakura scooted toward him a little bit, to where their foreheads touched, Naruto and her, were red in the face, she kissed him on the cheek. "How's that?" she said. "That's just the cheek, it doesn't mean anything." Sakura sat up, and told Naruto to do it too. So he did, not knowing the point in all of this. They were facing each other, then Sakura got up, sat in his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she looked down into his eyes, he said, "W-What are you d-doing?" He didn't know what to do and he tried to hide face because it was so red. "You told me to prove I love you, didn't you?" Naruto was looking up at her, her face was soft looking and she had a glow to her. "Sakura, you're beautiful." He said reaching up to kiss her lips softly. It was just a peck, he didn't want to go farther than she wanted. She was blushing like crazy, as was he. She started giggling, "Is that all you've wanted to do to me all these years? All you've wanted to do was kiss me? Don't you want more, Naruto?" Her eyes were fixated on his, she could feel him getting hard. "What are you thinking about, huh?" She said as she started gyrating her hips against his groin. Naruto let out a low moan as he was getting harder and harder, "Sakura, you don't have to do this." "But I want to." She said. She grabbed his neck and pulled him close to her lips and they started frenching. Naruto was thinking that this had to be a dream. The girl he loved his whole life was doing this to him. He didn't know what to do. He kissed back passionately, one hand going through her hair, the other going down her back to her ass. He started squeezing it, and the hand going through her hair went down to her breast still covered by fabric. He cupped it, and massaged it and Sakura seemed to be enjoying it. Naruto released from the kiss and looked at her, and she looked at him, he said, "I love you too. I always have." He started taking his shirt off, Sakura stopped him and put her hand on his, "Allow me to do that." She took his shirt off, and Naruto took hers off. He reached behind her back to unclip her bra. Once unclipped, he gazed at them. He took one in his hand to massage, and the other in his mouth and started licking her nipple. She moaned softly, he began to pull at one of her nipples gently. He wanted to be gentle with her, and being his first time ever doing something like this, he wasn't sure what to do. He stopped sucking her breast, and kissed up and up and started sucking and kissing her neck. "Oh… Naruto…" She moaned, she started gyrating her hips against his, now hardened cock. She kept moaning softly, and Naruto too. She was moaning in his ears, and that turned him on more. He stopped sucking her neck, leaving a hickey. He ran his hands down her back and tugged her shorts and panties off at the same time, stopping Sakura from grinding on him. He then picked Sakura up to where she was standing, and he got up and took both his pants and boxers off too. They stood there, admiring each other for a moment. Sakura's thoughts were, "It's… it's bigger than I expected." Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off Sakura's body, she was glistening. He thought of her like a princess, his princess. He started walking toward her, but Sakura got on her knees, and took Naruto's cock in her hands. She stroked it up and down, with a firm grip. She licked the head which got Naruto to moan a bit. He pulled Sakura's hair back, and started thrusting his cock into her mouth, to the point of almost gagging her. He didn't want to gag her, but it felt so good to him. He let out deep moans, and enjoyed the gagging noises Sakura made. Sakura started to play with his balls while he was making her deep throat him. He felt like he was about to cum soon, so he picked her up, and made her wrap her legs around his waist and started bouncing her up and down on his cock. Both were moaning, but Sakura was the loudest. Naruto wanted to make her scream his name, so he slapped her ass enough to leave a handprint, "Oh Naruto!" She yelled, which satisfied Naruto. He did it again, to make her yell his name once more, "Sakura, I'm going to cum." He said through deep breaths. "Do it, right inside me." She said with moans. Naruto cummed, and to Sakura it felt warm and good and she moaned as he did. He pulled out, and laid her on the ground, and he lay beside her, both huffing for breath. They both were looking into each other's eyes again, and said at the same time, "I love you." They smiled, and Naruto turned her around, and put his arms around her and whispered, "Let's go to sleep, Sakura." In her ear. She nodded and she fell asleep in the tent spooning him. Naruto couldn't believe what just happened, he was running the moments through his head over and over again and he was so happy that he couldn't fall asleep right away, but after a few hours, he finally did.


End file.
